My uncle's birthday: Another Yankee Stadium trip
Yesterday was my uncle's birthday, Uncle Ricky, the same one who took me to Yankee Stadium in June. I forgot to mention, he won the tickets from June in a raffle, because he works at MLB Network. This time, he paid for tickets. Which is kind of sad. He has to pay on his birthday? No fair..... Anyways, on with the story. About 30-60 minutes before Dad came to pick us up, we played Go Fish. We played 3 games, and the second was absolutely awful. Nicholas was stuck with the 9 of clubs the whole game, and we got a lot of books (4 of a kind) early in the game. Within 2 rounds, Kaitlyn (my sister) was already out of the game, and Nicholas and I were stuck with the 9 of clubs, and we kept drawing cards for each other because we knew what was going on in each others' hands, which makes it less fun maybe. I don't know who won, because we put all the books together. A little later, Dad came, and we started getting ready. Dad got his car out of the garage, I got the Rubik's Cubes, one of which was Uncle Ricky's, Mom and Kaitlyn got ready to go to Target, and Nicholas was throwing a ball everywhere. Then Nicholas and I were surprised to see B41 buses coming down our street, and it wasn't just one bus. It was all of them that couldn't use Flatbush Avenue. Why they chose our street I may never know. (Wow, 3 paragraphs and I still haven't gotten to the game.) Anyfatoozle, we dropped Mom and Kaitlyn off at Target, and we went to the B-Q train station at Newkirk Plaza. We took the B train to Grand Street, and on the way there, I was solving Uncle Ricky's Rubik's Cube, and an old lady across from me gave me a thumbs up. Later on, a couple of women saw me solving it, and they were talking about how one of them tried to learn, but she couldn't do it. When we got off the train, we saw a promo for a movie that's coming out next month about some random people trying to be cops. The movie is called, "LET'S BE COPS." Wherever they are is probably in danger of crumbling like a cookie. We transferred to the D train, which was on the same track, and we took that to Yankee Stadium. When we got up the stairs, Dad called Uncle Ricky, and he could see him on the sidewalk. Nicholas and I went across the street to wish him a happy birthday. Nicholas sang a song from Wander Over Yonder, for Lord Hater's birthday. We met up with Dad again, and he went to get his tickets scanned. Uncle Ricky, Nicholas and I were watching the TV from outside the stadium, and I saw the Yankees were trailing 3-0. Actually... I listened to it. John Sterling's voice could be heard just about everywhere but the seats. We got into the stadium, but it took about 2 and a half innings to find it. We went by food stands, seats from the old stadium, and water fountains. Then we split up. Dad and Nicholas sat in Section 232, and Uncle Ricky was with me in Section 229. You never know who you're going to sit next to, because Dad and Nicholas were next to someone really annoying, and Uncle Ricky and I made a new 77-year-old friend. We talked about Rubik's Cubes, smart people (me, don't mean to brag), and we hi-fived each other after Yankee home runs by Ichiro (his first home run of the year, which gave the Yankees the lead for good) and Carlos Beltran. Jose Bautista killed us, though. He drove in all 4 Blue Jays runs on 2 separate home runs, a 3-run homer, and a solo homer in the early innings. We met to get food in the middle of the 4th inning, then we weren't back in our seats by the sixth. I had fries, a hot dog, and a small Pepsi. After the 3rd inning, nothing really happened, except a few things.... In the later innings, they played Cotton Eyed Joe, and I danced like I did when we had a flash mob in morning meeting. The 6th grade (which I was in) did the flash mob, and we had more than half the middle school on the floor. Yay..... In the 9th inning, David Robertson came in to pitch, and when he got the second out, I danced thinking the Yankees won, and boy did I look foolish. Dad even saw me, and he was far away. When the Yankees won, then I danced again. We left the stadium, and got on the D train, then took it to 34th Street, to transfer to the Q train. We were delayed at DeKalb Avenue for unknown reasons, and finally, we went to Newkirk Plaza, where Dad, Nicholas, and I went home. We made it home around 11:50, and I went to sleep around 12:30 in the morning. Yay..... Category:Randomness Category:Baseball Category:New York Yankees